An Urchiella Christmas
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: Ah Christmas is beautiful time, but it is even more magical under the sea. When Ariel and her family go to Melody's friends house in Atlantica, Ariel sees her childhood friends. While they are there, her friends tell the story of what happened years ago..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Twelve year old Princess Melody smiled as she helped decorate the Christmas tree in the palace. The tree had been delivered as a gift from a king in France a few weeks ago to her father as a thank you gift for the help her father had given him. Her grin widened as she heard her mother humming on the other side of the tree. "Mom," she said as she hanged a seashell on one of the branches, "Ryan invited me to come over to his house the day before Christmas Eve. He said you and dad could come too if you wanted to."

Ryan was a merman who lived in Atlantica. He had blonde hair and a green tail with the most beautiful green eyes Melody had ever seen. The princess had accidentally bumped into him a few months ago when she had been turned into a mermaid by the sea witch Morgana. She had been attempting to steal her grandfather's triton at the time because she had been deceived by the witch. He had become her best friend since then.

From the other side of the tree, Ariel smiled. She liked Ryan. He was a very nice young man, and treated her and Eric with utmost respect. He reminded her of her childhood friend named Urchin. "Okay. We will all go then, but I am going to have to ask Daddy to turn us into mermaids and your dad into a merman."

"Yes!" Melody shouted excitedly.

Two weeks later Ariel, Eric, and Melody went outside the castle that they lived in. Ariel and Eric grinned as Melody went into the ocean. They both swam after her.

"Wait up!" Eric said.

The black haired girl stopped swimming. She sighed as she waited for her parents to get to where she was. She was so excited. They were going to go to Ryan's house today!

Eric stared at his wife and rolled his eyes. He was less thrilled about going because Melody had a crush this boy. He shook his head. She was growing up so fast.

Ariel touched his hand gently. "It is going to be okay," she whispered.

He nodded then a mischievous grin came across his face. "I can get to Melody before you," he said as he swam faster.

"Think again!" Ariel replied as she swam past him.

A few minutes later, King Triton appeared in front of them. He smiled as he heard them laughing. He cleared his throat. "Now I believe my granddaughter has a friend she wants to visit," he said. His triton let out a small glow and hit the three people in front of him.

Melody looked down at where her feet had once been. She now had a coral tail with creamed- colored sea shells. Her mother had an emerald tail with purple shells, and her father had a royal blue tail. "Let's go!" she shouted as she dived in the water.

The adults chuckled then followed her.

After swimming under the water for forty-five minutes, they reached their destination. Melody timidly knocked on the door. She beamed as Ryan opened it.

"Come on in," he said.

The royal family entered the sea house. It was a small place. It just had two rooms and a kitchen.

Ariel smiled as she looked out the window. Right across from this house was where her friend Urchin had once lived. She wondered what he was doing now.

"Ryan, your mom needs help wi-" a familiar voice began to say.

Ariel turned around. "Urchin?" she asked.

The blonde haired merman grinned as he saw his old friend. "Ariel, it is so good to see you!"

"Urchin, Ryan, will you two please help me get th-"

Ariel stopped hugging Urchin and gasped. There before her was her best friend Gabriella, a deaf mermaid, and she was talking! "How-" the red head began.

"It is a long story," Gabriella said. "You are going to want to sit down."

Urchin grabbed some chairs made of sponge for everyone to sit down in. He sat down beside his wife. "Well, Ariel it was a few months after you left…" the blonde merman said as he began his story.

**Hello, readers. This is my second Little Mermaid story. I have never written a Christmas story before, and I noticed no one has ever written of this pairing. Urchin and Gabriella are from the Little Mermaid tv series that used to come on tv. You can still find the series on . Tell me what you think of this so far, and be honest.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Urchin let out a deep sigh as he went inside his house. It was a small under water cave to be exact. His bed was a small sheet that he had gotten from a ship many years ago, and his pillow was a sea sponge. He had a small sea crystal that he used as mirror and comb- fish to comb his hair.

An extremely loud knock on his brand new door caused him to stop swimming. A small smile crept upon his face. He knew that knock from anywhere! He went to the door and answered it. "Hey, Gabriella. Hey, Ollie. How are you?" He asked.

The black haired mermaid grinned as she read Urchin's lips. She moved her right hand to her chin, and lowered it to her left hand.

"We are good." The purple octopus replied as he swam up slightly.

Gabriella continued to sign with her hands.

A confused look came across Urchin's face. The pink tailed mermaid had an excited look on her face.

"We found a ship to go exploring in. Do you want to go check it out with us?" Ollie translated.

The blonde haired merman's jade colored eyes lit up. He had not been exploring since Ariel had gotten married a few months ago. "Sure," he replied. Gabriella took his hand together the two merfolk began to swim.

"Hey, wait up!" A young male voice yelled. Urchin let go of Gabriella's hand. She gave him a confused look. A small tap on her shoulder caused her to turn. She smiled as she saw the blue and yellow fish. It was Flounder! He was a very good friend of theirs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Exploring," Urchin replied. "Do you want to come?"

The fish nodded.

"Great!" Gabriella signed. "Follow me!"

A few hours later, they finally reached their destination. When Flounder saw the ship, his eyes became as wide as saucers. The ship looked very similar to the one he and Ariel had explored months previous. "I d-do-don't w-w-w-ant to go i-in there," he said. "There could be sharks!" He hid behind Gabriella's short black hair.

The mermaid gave a confused look as Flounder hid behind her hair. He had been turned to the side when he had spoken so she had not been able to read his lips. She let out a frustrated sigh. She wished with all her heart that she would be able to hear and speak one day! Ariel had gotten two tails… legs she reminded herself. They were legs. Maybe one day her lifelong dream would come true. "What did he say?" she signed to Urchin.

"He is scared to go in the ship," the merman replied. He grabbed Flounder's back fin, and swam to the ship despite the protests of the guppy.

Gabriella grinned as she saw what Urchin did. She and Ollie followed him.

Once they reached the green tailed merman. Ollie laughed as he saw Urchin trying to make Flounder fit in one of the many small circular windows of the ship. "Don't want to go in!" The fish yelled.

Gabriella swam through one of the small windows, and pulled while Urchin pushed. After five minutes, they finally got Flounder in the ship. The fish glared at them, but gave them a small smile.

The four friends swam together and began to explore. It was an amazing ship! It was filled with all kinds of treasures…gold, silver, forks, spoons, books, even some clothes. It was going to take the whole day to explore this place.

As they swam, Flounder found a book that he and Ariel had discovered a long time ago. It was a book that told of Christmas. After they had read the book, Ariel had used it to make Christmas under the sea and since then everyone celebrated Christmas.

Urchin took the book from Flounder and began to read it. He was going to have to get something for everyone. He already had bought some fine warmers for Flounder, blank sheet music for Sebastian so he could compose, jewelry for Ariel, sisters, paint for Ollie, but he had not given anything to Gabriella. He was going to have to fix that. The question was: What can you give to the nicest and most beautiful girl that you had ever met?

**Well,****I****hope****you****all****enjoyed****the****chapter.****In****case****you****were****wondering****about****the****Christmas****reference****about****when****Ariel****and****Flounder****found****a****book****that****told****them****about****Christmas,****that****came****from****the****children****'****s****book****that****my****mom****used****to****read****to****me.****It****was****called**_Little__Mermaid:__Christmas__Under__the__Sea_, **I****think.****Please****review.****It****encourages****me****to****write,****and****it****makes****my****day.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Urchin looked at the map he had gotten two years previous. He had gotten it from an eel named Mory. The eel was a con-artist, but when it came to giving maps. It always had a crazy adventure to go with it. He continued to look at the map. He and Ariel had been to this location once, but they had never gone inside. He took a deep breath. He was going to go to the Magic Cave. This cave could turn a mermaid into a sea witch. It could turn a merman into a sea sorcerer.

He had mixed feelings about how he found out about what he was going to give Gabriella. He was glad that he had found out what he going to give her, but he did not like how he found out. That made him unhappy. He closed his eyes as remembered what had happened three days ago…

"_Good shot, Your Majesty!" Urchin exclaimed as King Triton shot a sea shell with his triton. This had become a ritual for them to do every Tuesday morning. It was something that Urchin enjoyed doing greatly. _

"_Thank you," the King replied. He smiled at the young blonde haired merman beside him. Urchin had become like a son to him, and Triton's daughter treated him like their brother. It was very humorous when Urchin played jokes on them. King Triton extended his triton to the young merman. "Would you like to try?" He asked._

_A nervous look came across Urchin's face. Ever since he had accidentally shot Flounder with the triton. He had been afraid to use it. With shaky hands, he took it from the king. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

"_Now remember," King Triton said gently. "Concentrate on shooting the sea shell and everything will be fine." He threw the shell up._

"_Triton, shoot!" The green eyed merman said. The golden fork like object began to glow and emitted a light that shot the shell. Urchin let out a sigh of relief as the shell broke into several pieces. Nobody had gotten hurt!_

"_Your Majesty, de merpeople from Olympia is here to see you," Sebastian, the crab, said as he swam toward the King. _

_King Triton sighed. "Well, Urchin, I am going to have to attend to some business."_

"_It is okay, Your Majesty. I have to go meet Gabriella and Ollie in a few minutes anyway," he said as he started to swim from the balcony._

"_Have fun!" The King yelled._

_A confused look passed on Urchin's face as he headed to the place where he, Gabriella, and Ollie were supposed to meet at. They were not there, and he had been five minutes late. Gabriella was always on time. He was about to swim away to go look for them when something grabbed his arm. He turned and saw Ollie._

_The octopus had a panicked look on his face. "Gabriella got trapped in some kelp. I tried to get her out, but it is too strong I need some help."_

_Urchin's eyes widened. He swam in the direction that Ollie began to swim in. "Do not panic," he murmured to himself. _

_A few minutes later, they saw Gabriella. The kelp almost had her entire body covered. The only thing that was not covered by it was her neck and face. She was struggling to get out._

_Urchin swam near her face. "You are going to be okay," he said comfortingly. He swam down to the bottom of the kelp, and began to look for something to cut the kelp with. His eyes spotted a very sharp rock. He grinned and swam back to Gabriella. "Do not move," he signed. He let out a deep breath and began to cut the kelp._

_After several minute of cutting the over grown sea weed, Gabriella was finally free. The black haired mermaid smiled and told him thank you. _

"_What is that?" he asked._

_In one of Gabriella's hands was a human treasure. It was a brown haired ballerina that was standing on a round thing. The mermaid turned the ballerina and music began to play from it._

"_It is a twirlamagiger," Ollie said. "Ariel found one once that looked exactly like this, but it got destroyed."_

"_It is very pretty," Urchin said._

_Suddenly Gabriella started to cry. The octopus and the merman looked at each other confused. Had they said something to upset her?_

"_Sorry, guys," the pink tailed mermaid signed. "I was just thinking…Ariel got to get two tails, and well I still want to be able to sing. I want to hear and speak."_

Urchin closed his eyes. He was going to give Gabriella her dream even if it meant for him to become a sea sorcerer.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Gabriella smiled as she swam to Urchin's home. She took a deep breath as she got closer to the cave. Ollie was spending Christmas with his family today so she and Urchin were going to be alone. She closed her eyes as she lifted her hand to knock.

Urchin punched his sponge pillow. He let out a low moan. He was so mad! He had tried to go to the Cave of Magic, but it refused to turn him into a sea hunter because there was not a full moon. What was a full moon anyway? How was he supposed to get Gabriella's gift if he could not do it by…. Of course why had he not thought of that before?

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. His eyes widened. Gabriella was here and he still had to make sure he was going to be able to give her the gift he wanted to give her. He grabbed a squid pen and started to write on a scroll that King Triton had given him. He was going to have to move quickly! He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Gabriella smiled once the door opened. She swam inside Urchin's home. A confused look came across her face. Urchin was not here. She began to look around his small house. Where was he?

Urchin quickly swam out of his house. Thank goodness Gabriella had left his door open or he never would have escaped. He had stayed behind the door, then when the pink tailed mermaid had swam further in his house he quickly swam out. He was going to have to get the palace quickly. He just hoped King Triton would do it.

Gabriella looked at the letter she had found. It was from Urchin. It said for her to stay at his house because he had to go to the market because he had left something there. The black haired mermaid sighed and sat on the floor. She sighed. She hated waiting.

"Your Majesty!" Urchin yelled as he swam through the palace.

King Triton smiled as he heard the voice of the blond haired merman. He sat up straighter on his throne. "I'm in here," the king said.

The young merman panted. He had not swum that fast in a long time. He coughed and took some deep breaths. "Your Majesty, there is something I need to ask you…"

Gabriella swam from one end of Urchin's house to the other. She hoped her friend would get back soon. She was getting bored.

Urchin smiled as he went into his house. He had Gabriella's gift in his hand. He could not wait for her to open it! "Hey," he signed.

"Hey," she signed back.

"I am sorry it took so long."

"It is okay." She handed him his gift.

Urchin opened the gift and grinned. It was a glow shell. He now had a way to see at night without swimming into something. "This is for you," he signed.

Gabriella took her present and opened it. A confused, hurt look came across her face. There nothing in it. She dumped the box upside down, and gold dust came out of it. She coughed then sneezed.

"Do you like your gift?" Urchin asked without signing.

The black haired mermaid's green eyes widened. She could hear! She hugged him.

"Try to talk," he whispered.

Slowly Gabriella started to move her lips. "T-th-tha-thank you!" she exclaimed. She gave him a hug. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"It isn't yet," Urchin said.

"What do yo-"

Her sentence was interrupted because Urchin kissed her. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, the green tailed merman smiled at her. "I love you," he whispered then he kissed her again.

"So two years later, we got married then a year and a half later we had Ryan," Gabriella said concluding the story.

Ariel and Eric smiled. "That is s-" Ariel began.

A knock on the door interrupted her sentence. Ryan opened the door. "Hey guys come on in," he said.

"Thanks, Ryan," Flounder (with his family), Sebastian, and Ollie said at the same time.

They each swam inside the house.

"Hey look what I brought!" Sebastian exclaimed. In his claw he had mistletoe. He held it over Melody and Ryan. The two merteenagers looked at each other and blushed. Ryan gave Melody a quick kiss then backed up.

"Do you think they will get married when they get older?" Eric whispered to the adults.

The merfolks shrugged. Who knew what the future hold?

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the story. Oh, in the last chapter, I said Urchin was supposed to turn into a sea sorcerer. I was wrong it was a sea hunter so I fixed that in this chapter. **

**Merry Christmas everyone but let's not forget the true meaning of Christmas. Giving and receiving gifts is great, but remember folks the true meaning of Christmas is the birth of Jesus. Have a great Christmas everyone!**


End file.
